La fin d'un Peuple
by La Folleuh
Summary: Ils sont arrivés et nous étions impuissantes. Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils ainsi sur nous ? OS, Défi du Poney Fringant.


Bonjour, me revoici avec un nouveau défi du Poney ! Le thème ? Les Nazgûls. Cependant, je l'ai traité de façon un peu particulière…

Bien entendu, tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

OoOoOo

La fin d'un Peuple

Tout n'était que chaleur, sécheresse et douleur. Voilà des jours et des semaines qu'elles avançaient. Pour aller où ? Nulle ne le savait, pourtant, Fimbrethil le sentait dans en cœur, aussi certain que la sève qui coulait dans ses veines, qu'ils les emmenaient au Noir Pays. Elle n'en avait rien dit aux autres. À quoi bon ? Elles étaient perdues, autant retarder l'échéance du désespoir. Elle avait soif, tellement soif…

Ils avaient fondu sur leur jardin au crépuscule, presque la nuit. Fimbrethil sentait encore la douceur de la Soleil qui avait diffusé en cette journée. Cela avait été un bon jour. Les fleurs avaient décloses, laissant miroiter leurs chatoyantes couleurs. Les Ents-femmes riaient en rangeant, certaines proposant de retrouver leur maris, pour qu'enfin ils admettent que leur terre était la plus belle. Fimbrethil faisait partie de celles qui protestèrent. Ah ça non ! Leur jardin nécessitait encore beaucoup de soin et jamais elle n'admettrait que Sylvebarbe le voit dans cet état-là. Une œuvre d'art ne se révèle qu'une fois achevée. Mais un jour, un jour… Rien du tout, tout était fini maintenant. Ils avaient fondu sur elles. Les neufs. Qu'auraient-elles pu faire face à cette haine ? L'amour et l'ordre les habitaient, ce déferlement de violence et de chaos était incompréhensible. La peur et le feu s'étaient abattus et beaucoup étaient mortes en ce crépuscule. Fimbrethil et les autres n'avaient compris que bien trop tard qu'elles avaient été les chanceuses.

Elles avançaient tel un troupeau. De Gardiennes, les voilà devenues bétails. Sans mots, ils tournaient autour d'elles sur leurs odieuses montures. Aussi sombres qu'eux. Sous leurs sabots, l'herbe pourrissait et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Le premier jour, elle avait tenté de s'approcher de cette terre désolée mais l'un des neufs l'avait repoussée. Avec sa maudite épée. Son écorce à présent fendue, rendait tout mouvement difficile. Et il fallait marcher, toujours avancer. Pourquoi les faire presser à ce point ? Qu'attendaient-ils d'elles ? Aller au plus vite rencontrer leur mort semblait à présent un rêve bien doux.

La souffrance la réveilla. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas endormie bien longtemps mais les autres l'avaient devancée. Et pour l'avoir laissée se reposer, ils l'avaient balafrée, encore. Tous semblables et différents, elle était incapable de différencier ses geôliers. Ils tournaient, tournaient, tels des feuilles d'automne. Son jardin lui manquait. Est-ce que Sylvebarbe pensait à elle ? Ou bien se disait-il qu'elle s'amusait avec son ordre et ses fleurs ? Peut-être racontait-il aux arbres leur rencontre ? Elle souffrait et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Combien de temps avaient-elles marché ? Fimbrethil n'osait se poser la seule question qui importait : combien avaient péri sous les lames perfides ? Trop, beaucoup trop. Et le temps, le temps s'enfuyait, les empêchant de réciter leurs noms. Tant d'êtres bons et justes laissées à l'abandon sur le rebord du chemin. Les plus fortes, les plus folles, celles qui avaient refusé de mourir continuaient avec elle. Elles survivraient, coûte que coûte. La beauté ne pouvait être arrachée à ce monde telle une mauvaise herbe. Ou plutôt, si, les mauvaises herbes revenaient toujours, toujours plus fortes. Car elles aussi avaient un dessein, et s'il le fallait, elles deviendraient ces mauvaises herbes. Oui, elles s'adapteraient et survivraient.

La nuit, toujours la nuit. Ils leurs semblaient que la Soleil ne se levait plus pour les accueillir avec la rosée du matin. Ecorchées mais vivantes, elles tremblaient face à l'immense porte noire qui les toisaient. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, des sanglots s'échappèrent de leurs gorges. La désolation de connaitrait-elle pas de fin ? Relevant les yeux, la tête, elles virent que les neufs s'étaient rassemblés en flèche, pointe vers elles. Tous encapuchonnés de noir, ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent, que géré leur besogne en silence. Ce fut un choc lorsque la voix de celui du milieu s'éleva dans les airs.

– Voici dorénavant votre demeure. Notre Maître à tous, le glorieux Sauron attend de vous que vous ne fassiez que votre travail et fournissiez du bois pour les forges ainsi que de la nourriture. Tout écart sera sévèrement réprimandé. Vous vous êtes bien reposées pendant ce voyage, c'est maintenant terminer. Au travail, stupides créatures !

Les pleurs ne servaient plus à rien depuis longtemps. Peu importait leurs écorces ternes, leurs racines traînantes, elles se battraient pour conserver leur identité. Le chaos ne pouvait gagner en ce monde, elles sauraient attendre le moment où la roue tournerait. Oui, elles s'adapteraient et survivraient !


End file.
